


Heated

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve interrupts Danny's nap with something he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words Word of the Day: Abstruse. Final sentence added based on Dalwriter's suggestion. :)

The sun was hot on Danny's back. His eyes were slits, his vision half black and half glowing red. The surf thrummed in the background. All in all, a pleasant ending to the week. The tension drained out of him like a stopped-up sink suddenly opened.

He was about to nod off when his peripheral vision caught Steve's hand making some kind of motion, like he was trying to get his attention. But darkness pulled him under before he could respond.

A few minutes later, Danny woke slightly and cracked open his eyes. There it was again: Steve's hand…doing something…making some kind of motion…Danny didn't know what it meant and he couldn't quite be bothered to summon the mental energy to figure it out. It took a few seconds to remember where he was: on the beach, in Hawaii, he and Rachel were divorced...oh, and _Steve_ …

Steve…whose hand was on the back of his neck, making light circles with his finger and inching up into Danny's hair. It felt good. The edges of Danny's mouth curved up into a grin. Shortly, his breathing became rhythmic and steady and sleep took over again.

The next thing Danny was aware of was a soft and warm touch on the back of his neck. Danny lifted his hand like a wet towel in response then dropped it back down, the dregs of sleep making his body feel like it was mired in quicksand. His whole body felt weighed down. He couldn't move. A warm something settled like a blanket over his back and legs. A little moan of comfort, and perhaps something more, stole out of his mouth.

The big warm something was shifting. Danny instantly awakened when he felt… _a hard cock_...pressing into the cleft of his ass. Steve's tongue swiped his ear; his teeth grazed his neck.

"Oh fuck, Steve. I was asleep."

"Yeah, I know." Steve chuckled. Danny could feel the rumble of it through his back. "I've been trying to get your attention for awhile."

"Why?" Danny half wanted to cling to the remains of his nap.

"Because this is the only time we get to be alone all week. I don't want to waste it."

"Good point." Danny tried to roll over but Steve was a dead weight on his back. "You're heavy. Get off so we can move this party somewhere more private."

"Hmmmm. I think I like you where you are." Steve wriggled his crotch. Danny couldn't help arching up into the hardness pressing into him.

"You're full of good points today."

"There's nobody here," Steve said in a singsong. "Nobody can see a thing." His breath gusted against the shell of Danny's ear.

"You sure? Giving people a show isn't necessarily my thing. Besides, aren't Kono and Chin coming?"

Steve tried to kiss his mouth but the angle wasn't right and he ended up kissing the edge of Danny's lips and smearing his cheek with wetness. "Not for awhile. For now we've got this place all to ourselves."

Danny attempted to roll over again, but Steve kept him trapped in place, his hips applying more pressure so Danny couldn't move. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Steve said.

Danny gave up. He was comfortably sandwiched between the warmth of the sand and the warmth of a certain Navy commander. All was well with the world.

In a few minutes it was even better, as Steve dragged down Danny's swim shorts and gave his ass a thorough and mind-blowing workout. 

"I'm rethinking my position on public sex," Danny remarked when they were finished. The heaviness of sleep was once again pulling on his eyelids but this time it was with the sated contentedness of the well-fucked. "If anyone saw that, I don't even care because you are the best, my friend."

"I'm glad you think so," Steve mumbled into Danny's hair, now dusted with sand, along with the rest of him. He shifted to the side to relieve Danny of his weight and cradled Danny in his arms, draping one long leg over Danny's. 

 

An hour later, Kono and Chin showed up for the barbecue Steve had invited them to. They stood there looking down at Steve and Danny, still asleep in that position. 

"Told you so. Pay up, cuz," Kono said. She held her hand out to Chin.

Chin grimaced and reached into his pocket. "I knew we should've brought takeout."

With her phone, Kono took a picture then winked at Chin. "Blackmail material."


End file.
